


Житие святого Токусы

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В канун Рождества Токуса развлекает своих друзей-Воронов любопытной историей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Житие святого Токусы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Miraculous and Edifying Life of Saint Tokusa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50987) by SymbolismEgg. 



> Предупреждения автора: жестокость; религиозные мотивы, бездны их!  
> Примечания автора: верования, о которых идет речь в следующем тексте, не призваны задеть чьи-либо чувства и не являются отражением моих собственных воззрений; кроме того, я понятия не имею, мальчик Киредори или девочка!  
> Примечание переводчика: я решил, пусть Киредори будет и то, и другое!

_В одной деревне, что затерялась где-то на Востоке, родился смышленый мальчик. Его матери приснились сияющие ангелы, которых неверующие считают галлюцинациями, но, уверяю вас, они считают так напрасно, — так вот эти самые ангелы пели о том, что ее сын рожден, чтобы служить Господу._  
 _Соседи женщины излечились от всех болезней, и убеждение в словах ангелов только окрепло. Она назвала сына именем добродетели и растила его так, как завещали ей предки и вера Запада. Первыми словами мальчика были слова молитвы Господней. Он словно сиял сам, и все вокруг него становилось светлее, он был умен и достоин, ибо было сказано «будьте мудры, как змии»._  
 _И был он мудр настолько, что решил преследовать дьявола и перехитрить его, когда встретится лицом к лицу с врагом рода человеческого. Всходы зацветали всюду, где ступал этот мальчик._  
 _Господь призвал его на службу в совсем юные лета._  
 _— Мать моя, — сказал он. — Я должен следовать повелению небесному._  
 _Сказал он так и направился на запад, где из мальчика вырос в мужа. Те, кого он покинул, были опечалены невозможностью созерцать его, я уверен, но он покинул их, дабы служить им же_.

Год заканчивался — был поздний декабрь, когда отряд Мадарао получил увольнение на Рождественские праздники и отсиживался в части. Они постепенно собирались вместе, по одному и по двое, в общей комнате, которая находилась в самом углу жилого корпуса. Комната была странная, Воронам в ней было непривычно — здесь скорее пристало лениться, а не доказывать прилежание. В ней было полно коробок, которые принесли со склада, хуже того — кто-то опять проигнорировал предупреждение по поводу венков из омелы, и Гоши пришлось убирать один. В углу приткнулась рождественская ель, которую никто не трогал только потому, что к ней была прикреплена загадочная записка: «подшить к делу».  
Киредори влез на подлокотник кресла, на котором лежала одна из коробок — казалось, что он обосновался в гнезде из еловых веток. Линк сидел с другой стороны кресла, уткнувшись в книгу чуть ли не лицом. Напротив тихо горел камин, Токуса примостился поближе к огню. Мадарао сидел поодаль, нахмурившись и скрестив на груди руки.  
 — Ты дальше расскажешь? — спросила Тэвак. Она тоже сидела у огня — на подушке, по-турецки.  
Это Токуса был виноват в том, что они тут все собрались — и никак не расходились.

_И когда мудрый юноша вновь пустился в путь, неся с собой крест, демоны и нечистые твари бежали от него. Каждый город радовался, когда крысы, жуки и черви покидали амбары! Наверное, соседний город от этого не в восторге, думал мудрый юноша, но что поделаешь с собственной святостью. Горожане собирались вокруг, восторгались и превозносили его, но с присущей ему скромностью он отвергал все похвалы и просил лишь о ночлеге, краюхе хлеба и толике вина. Желательно, красного.  
В одном из городов жила женщина, имя которой было Киредори, и был у нее ребенок, рожденный без брака, и виной тому был..._

 — Токуса, — сказал Мадарао.  
 — Извини. Слишком резкий поворот сюжета? — Токуса приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на командира.  
Линк высунулся из-за книги и заявил:  
 — Это самые богохульные слова, которые я когда-либо слышал.  
 — Я бы придал твоему обвинению большее значение, если бы ты мне его не предъявлял как минимум дважды в год. Вообще говоря, я польщен, что заслуживаю внимания человека, который обладает таким исключительным талантом распознавать хулу на Господа нашего.  
 — Нельзя рассказывать истории про себя. Особенно такие!  
 — Я разве говорил, что она про меня? Не помню такого.  
 — Формальности тебя, конечно, спасут, но долго ты не продержишься, — сказал Линк и снова отгородился от Токусы книгой. — Я отказываюсь это слушать.

_...Гоши, сын фермера, шириной плеч и быстротой мысли подобный волу. Женщина, чье имя по чистой случайности было Киредори (распространенное имя было в те лета, и нарекали им как девочек, так и мальчиков), была одержима болезнью и с пеной изо рта свалилась прямо на улице. Это все сообщила юноше крестьянка, провожавшая его на постоялый двор, куда он пришел, склонил голову перед умудренными сединой и поспешил к общему столу._   
_Мэр сего города был человек жесткого нрава, он приказал высечь несчастную женщину, но Т... тронутый ее положением юноша знал от монахов о том, что мера эта еще сильнее разъярит демонов, которыми одержима Киредори. Поужинав стаканом вина и одной только краюхой хлеба (без масла!), юноша решился говорить с мэром, Мадарао, и разуверить его в том, что бедная одержимая достойна жестокого наказания, ибо милость есть добродетель Божья, и это юноша не уставал напоминать всем, дабы они могли спасти свои грешные души._   
_Мадарао, как было известно, предал свое священное положение, вступив в греховную связь с мальчиком-хористом по имени Линк..._

 — Я... что... Токуса! Это же бессовестная клевета! — воскликнул Линк.  
 — Прости великодушно, но ты же сказал, что не слушаешь?.. — Токуса слегка отодвинулся от Мадарао, который выглядел так, как будто собрался кого-то бить.  
 — Ты должен извиниться перед Киредори и Гоши тоже. Ты говоришь противные глупости, — сказал Линк, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — И кстати, почему ты обзываешь меня «хористом»?  
 — Ты не в церкви — и читаешь гимны, я решил, что ты нашел себе новое увлечение.  
 — Нет. Я это делаю, потому что у меня было слишком много дел, и я не смог попасть на вчерашнюю вечернюю мессу — и пропустил хор.  
 — Ты со скамьи книжку утащил? — с упреком спросил Киредори. Гоши перестал возиться с омелой и сел рядом с елкой.  
 — Нет, конечно. Это копия из южной библиотеки.  
 — От Линка меньшего ждать не приходится, — сказал Токуса.

_...впрочем, сие был только пустой слух, которому юноша и не уделил и минуты внимания. Линка нельзя было назвать хористом, ибо в прошлом месяце весь хор уничтожили викинги, а новых желающих петь никак не набиралось. И в это время Линк трудился..._

 — В булочной, — сказал Линк.  
Токуса изогнул бровь.  
 — В простой булочной?  
 — Я боялся, что ты меня заставишь какой-нибудь адски тяжелой работой заниматься.  
 — Давай дальше, — попросила Тэвак.

_...в булочной, за совсем маленькие деньги. Славной булочной сей владел господин Леверье._

 — Секретарь Леверье, — поправил Линк.  
 — Можешь объяснить, на кой булочной сдался секретарь?

_...из древнего рода секретарей, которые почитали искусство выпечки как весьма благородное. Следуя обычаям, подмастерье-Линк пек тот самый хлеб, что вкушал мудрый юноша. Ни один хлеб на земле не мог сравниться с ним по вкусу и качеству. Это было свидетельство таланта, что тратится понапрасну, и Т... тем обеспокоенный, юноша отправился в путь следующим утром, по пути успев исцелить слепую девочку (тоже хористку) наложением рук._   
_Творил ли Линк непотребства с Мадарао, странник непременно узнал бы у самого Линка, но это все равно были лишь недостойные внимания слухи, и юноша направился к Линку затем, чтобы вкусить еще простого хлеба, которым жил._   
_Воистину, хлеб в этой булочной был слишком хорош._   
_— Не можешь ли ты испечь мне черствых или недопеченных хлебов, которые мне, убогому, пригодны в пищу? — спросил пораженный юноша у Линка._   
_— Не мели чушь, — ответствовал Линк. — Ей ты порочишь имя булочной Леверье._

— Секретаря Леве...

_Ах, теперь я вспоминаю, один грех за Линком имелся — обжорство. Он как раз ел пирог с ежевикой, пока говорил со странником. Аромат пирога любого соблазнил бы с пути истинного — но не странника, ибо воля его была крепка, и ежевику он не особо жаловал. Он отказался от изысков, утолив голод простым хлебом, вкуснее которого не ел ничего, и попросил проводить его к Мадарао._   
_— Мэр — ужасный человек, — вскричал Линк, в гневе пронзив пирог вилкой. — Он заставляет нас работать семнадцать часов в день, а по средам — восемнадцать! Я не смею ему возразить, поскольку всем доволен._   
_Такова была причина, по которой Линк не был толст, вопреки своему греху. Не очень толст, во всяком случае._

Линк заскрежетал зубами.  
 — Не очень, значит?  
 — Не перебивай, пожалуйста, — попросила Тэвак. Она во все глаза смотрела на Токусу.

_В деревне этой жила также прекрасная молодая женщина по имени Тэвак. Она была самой прекрасной во всем государстве. Уж точно красивее, чем Киредори. Она была прекрасна, как цветы, что выросли возле булочной под подошвами благочестивого странника, а цветы эти были подобны крыльям ангелов. Но не обошли несчастья стороной прекрасную Тэвак, и не только потому, что была она младшей сестрой Мадарао. Тихо, тихо, хватит меня бить, этой части не было — разумеется, Мадарао был достойнейшим из всех старших братьев, которого уважали и боялись все госпитализированные ухажеры Тэвак, во всех госпиталях королевства!  
Нет, несчастьем Тэвак была помолвка с Говардом Линком._

 — Токуса. Ты хочешь, чтобы я Линка убил? — спросил Мадарао.  
 — Нет, не совсем, — вежливо отозвался Токуса.  
 — Да я тут вообще ни при чем!

_Тэвак оплакивала эту трагическую неудачу. Линк был богопослушный юноша, но он посвящал все свое время заполнению бланков заказа на булочки, а не ухаживаниям. Он трудился днями и ночами, и ожидал, что Тэвак станет жить с ним в булочной. И было у него три выражения лица. По городу ходили слухи, что Линк умел улыбаться, но ни один из них не подтвердился._   
_Одно возражение было у Линка в ответ на все сомнения Тэвак — они были обручены, и брачный договор состоялся, а сам Линк сохранил способность печь даже после того, как получил по лицу, и потому Мадарао признал его достойным искателем сестриной руки._   
_Но я обделяю вниманием благочестивого юношу, главного героя сей повести. Странник услышал историю о прекрасной сестре Мадарао от Линка, и, поблагодарив его, покинул булочную. Ему повезло пройти под окном милой Тэвак, и юноша поглядел вверх. Красота Тэвак ослепила его мгновенно. Но пролетающий мимо ангел тут же исцелил его очи, и юноша смог вновь взглянуть на нее._   
_— Я ведаю о твоих несчастьях, — воскликнул юноша._   
_— Увы, ты ведаешь правду, я помолвлена с Говардом Линком, — ответила она. — И у него нет чувства юмора!_   
_Юноша поклялся помочь ей, как помогал всем страждущим._

 — Мне плевать на твои сказки, Токуса, — сказал Мадарао. — Заканчивай эту ерунду.  
Выражение лица Тэвак не поменялось.  
 — Давай я тебе расскажу другую, она тебе должна понравится, — ответил Токуса.

_Внезапно, демон возник из ниоткуда! Токуса поразил его своим мечом._

 — Нет, — сказал Мадарао.  
 — Вот видишь, это все-таки ты, — обвиняюще протянул Линк.

_Кровь запятнала все вокруг. Юноша, которого иногда путали с кем-то, кого звали Токусой, воздел очи к небесам и произнес молитву об упокоении душ усопших. Но было у него мало времени на благословения, ибо Мадарао преисполнился гнева и искал, над кем бы учинить расправу!  
Было ровно четыре часа пополудни, и, согласно графику, Киредори предстала на площади города, одержимая демонами и с пеной у рта._

 — Мне надо идти, — сказал Киредори, поднялся с места и, крадучись, вышел из комнаты.  
 — А у меня бумажной работы по горло, — пожаловался Гоши и последовал примеру товарища.  
Токуса проводил их разочарованным взглядом, но собрался и продолжил рассказывать оставшимся, один из которых наверняка раздумывал над тем, как половчее совершить кровопролитие.

_Толпа селян собралась вокруг нее, ибо кроме дневных забот, нечем было им разнообразить свой досуг. Но Мадарао уличил их в праздности так же, как Киредори — в безумии, и, еще более разгневанный, приказал предать всех наказанию. Но меж ним и его жертвами возник мудрый юноша, вооруженный ничем иным, как верою своей. Проповедуя мир, он не носил с собой меча (демона же рядом не было), да и что был меч против Мадарао! С его холодным сердцем юноша должен был биться, а не с ним самим._   
_— Отыщи милосердие в душе своей и пощади страждущих! — воззвал юноша к Мадарао._   
_— Нет, — ответствовал тот._   
_— Почему нет? — спросил юноша._   
_— Обычай такой, — сказал Мадарао. — Ты вообще кто?_   
_— Смиренный раб Божий. Всевышний не желает исполнения твоих намерений, и я провозглашаю волю Его._   
_— Чем докажешь? — спросил Мадарао, ибо был он неверующий._   
_— Я изгоню демонов, которыми одержима эта женщина, Киредори, — провозгласил Токуса — то есть юноша. — Но ты должен пообещать мне, что никогда не причинишь зла горожанам, если я сделаю так._   
_В нетерпении учинить расправу над местными, которые и теперь смотрели на него со страхом в глазах из-за спины странника, Мадарао согласился, и то лишь потому, что считал побои лучшим способом изгнания зла и ожидал, что юноша потерпит неудачу._   
_— Если не преуспеешь, — сказал ему Мадарао, — будешь посажен в колодки и подвергнут осмеянию за обман!_   
_Юноша не устрашился. Он посмотрел на Киредори, которую демоны заставили ударить одного из горожан, и увидел, что демоны ее были воистину сильны. Гоши беспомощно смотрел на женщину, оплакивая ее положение. Юноша коснулся лба Киредори, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы изгнать демона, и женщина попыталась укусить своего спасителя._   
_И хотя юноша свято верил в чудеса, он знал, что вера подкрепляется разумом, и потому он обратил свой острый ум на поиски причин, по которым бедняжку Киредори захватили демоны. Вспомнив, что демоны не могут соперничать со святыми таинствами, он вопросил, была ли Киредори обвенчана, но узнал, что священник покинул город уже давно, опасаясь гнева Мадарао. Странник порешил раз и навсегда разделаться с нечестивым слухом о Киредори и Гоши, и заодно изгнать все-таки демона._   
_— Позовите Говарда Линка, — вскричал он._   
_— Мальчика-хориста, что ли? — спросил Мадарао._   
_— Да нет, ученика пекаря, нареченного сестры твоей, — сказал юноша. Он велел ребенку привести к нему ученика пекаря и Тэвак._   
_Вскоре оба предстали на площади перед юношей. Он сложил руки в особом святом жесте и повелел Линку сделать так же и сказал:_   
_— Тэвак, желаешь ли ты быть женой этому мужу?_   
_— Нет, не желаю, — заплакала она. — Ибо он любит печь свою больше, чем меня, и не очень-то симпатичный._   
_Она умолила Линка и брата своего простить ее обвинения, которые оба нашли справедливыми._   
_— Прости и ты меня, — сказал Линк. — Ибо я забывал о тебе. Пончики так отвлекают._   
_Тэвак, которая была почти вполовину так же добра, как красива, охотно простила его, и с той минуты они стали добрыми друзьями._   
_Юноша знал, кого следует обвенчать вместо них и потому он вычеркнул имена Линка и Тэвак из брачного договора, вписав вместо них Киредори и Гоши. Таинство брака, которое волшебным образом делает любые отношения приемлемыми с точки зрения властей, священно, и когда обвенчанные подписали договор, нечеловеческий вопль разнесся по площади. Это демоны покинули тело Киредори. Она вытерла пену с губ и сердечно поблагодарила странника._   
_Даже Мадарао был впечатлен богоданной мудростью юноши, и, честно сдержав слово и подстрекаемый сестрой своей Тэвак, чье сердце смягчила доброта юноши, он заключил договор с собравшимися горожанами. Отныне им не требовалось работать больше шести часов в день, кроме Линка, который должен был работать восемнадцать, и никого впредь не могли подвергнуть порке, кроме Линка, если он забудет про кексы в печи, и те подгорят._   
_Люди собрались вокруг юноши и славили его имя, и поклялись помнить его и свершенные им чудеса. Они никогда не знали мудрости, подобной его. Он благословил их и отказался от всех даров, оставив себе только веру в Господа и немного хлеба._

Токуса умолк. Огонь в камине давно погас, в комнате сделалось прохладно — выносливые Вороны не обратили на это внимания. Линк и Мадарао старались Токусу игнорировать. Он выжидающе посмотрел на Тэвак.  
 — Токуса, это просто... ужасная история, — сказала она.  
 — У меня бы в жизни не подгорели кексы, — сказал Линк.  
 — И ты оскорбил моего старшего брата, понимаешь.  
 — Токуса, — сказал Мадарао. — Нам придется поговорить с тобой о дисциплине.  
 — После Рождества, разумеется?  
 — После — только потому что у меня до послезавтра все расписано.  
 — Прекрасно, — сказал Токуса, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Настоящее Рождественское чудо.  
 — Вряд ли, — подал голос Линк.  
Мадарао и Тэвак встали и вышли из комнаты молча, не прощаясь, плечо к плечу.  
 — Счастливого Рождества, Линк. У меня может не представиться шанса тебя поздравить!  
 — Тебе того же, — буркнул Линк. — В следующем году не морочь нам голову своими байками!  
Он закрыл псалтырь и, легко кивнув Токусе, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и тоже ушел.  
Токуса зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и устроился поближе у едва тлеющего огня.

_Юноша продолжил свой путь в одиночестве. Во многих странах, далеких и известных, он изгонял демонов и исцелял болезных, и для каждого находил мудрое слово, прощая глупцов, что не желали слушать его.  
Быть может, однажды ему доведется найти достойных спутников для странствий. Он знал, что другие, столь же благочестивые, ходят по свету и творят чудеса, и что в борьбе своей он не один._

Токуса кивнул сам себе — и отправился в путь.


End file.
